Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams
Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (sometimes refered to as Tak 2, or even Tak and the Power of Juju 2) was the first sequel to [[Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)|'''Tak and the Power of Juju (Movie)]]. The game was released in October 2004, and was available on the Playstation 2, Xbox, Gamecube, and Game Boy Advance. The game was released by Avalanche Software for THQ. This game was followed by '[[Tak: The Great Juju Challenge|'Tak: The Great Juju Challenge]]' Plot Following the events of the first game, Tak has now been stuck in a dream for 16 days. Jibolba, and Lok ponder how they can wake him up. In reality, Tak is stuck in the Dream World, and is sent by the Dream Juju to fight the Dream Guardian, take The Staff of Dreams, and save the princess. After Tak refuses, he is told that if he does not do this, he will be stuck in the dream forever. As he fights throught the Dream World, he escapes through a Rift. When going through the rift, Tak wakes up, and Jibolba and Tak go find Jibolba's brother, JB. Lok wants to go, but Jibolba tells Lok to go fetch his magic sandals. Jibolba turns into a Flea for easy hauling, and they set off. When Tak and Jibolba reach a dead end, they summon the Belly Juju to get a raft. Belly Juju uses a barrel that Tak got for him, and throws Tak in it, and throws the barrel down river. Lok is once again left behind, and when Belly Juju chokes, Lok has to save him. As Tak and Jibolba go down the fast current, they fall down a huge waterfall, and Tak is knocked out. He wakes up in the Dream World, once again being led by the Dream Juju. Once he makes it to the end, he again enters the real world through a rift. Once in the real world, Tak and Jibolba set off, again. When they reach a bridge, they have to wait for Woodies to pass, but when they do, Lok blows up the bridge, and the Woodies attack. When Tak saves Lok, he summons Mind-Reader Juju. He tells Tak that with three magic stones, he can make Bolas to get across the gap. When Tak does this, he is knocked out by Woodies, again entering the Dream World. Tak then uses the Bolas to get through the Dream World. For the third time, he gets back to his world using a rift. When he awakes, he is in the holding area in the Gloomleaf Arena, where Woodies train, with Caged Juju. After an arguement, Caged Juju finds Lok, and uses a lift key to get up. When up, Lok is hauled off by Woodies, and Tak fights through waves of Woodies. After six rounds, he uses a Woody Catapult to escape, flying into the Gloomleaf Swamp. When half-way through the swamp, he sees Dead Juju being harrassed by Woodies, who steal his Tiki. Tak follows the Woodies to the rafters of the Arena, where Tak steals the Tiki from the Woodie King. He is then chased down river by Woodies, and when he falls down a waterfall, he grabs to a ledge with Dead Juju. When he returns the Tiki, Lok suddenly falls down the waterfall, and the four head off together. When outside Skyrock Crater, they can see Planetarium. They all got cursed by a spell, which make them all fall asleep. Tak uses a Woody Catapult to cause destruction in the Dream World, finally making it to the Tower where the Dream Guardian is at. But, he goes through a rift, and is told that his next sleep will put him in the tower. He and Jibolba wake up, leaving Lok and Dead Juju. Tak and Jibolba go through the Crater, and make it to the Planetarium. But inside, the area is overrun by Power Parasites, and JB is saved. JB tells them that he has never heard of a Dream Juju. So, JB sends Tak into sleep. Tak then enters the tower, and has a long battle with the Dream Guardian. After the battle, Tak gets The Staff of Dreams. The princess appears, and reveals to be Pins and Needles, and the Dream Juju reveals to be Tlaloc in Sheep form. Pins, Needles, and Tak all struggle for the Staff, and Needles gets The Staff of Nightmares, and Tak gets the Dream Shaker. Pins and Needles escape. Tak and Jibolba start their second half of their quest, which is chasing Pins and Needles. Tak is in the Moon Juju Interlude, and the Moon Juju was before him. She tells him to choose one of four Spirit Animals. Moon Juju inadvertently disappear. Tak chooses one, which enhance his powers. Then, Lok and Dead Juju wake up and start the second half of their quest, which is searching for Tak and Jibolba. Meanwhile, Tak and Jibolba start running away from the powerful rift. During the run, Flora and Fauna give Tak the usage of Animal Totems. Lok and Dead Juju find a shrine and used it to help them find Tak and Jibolba, but reveals to be Dead Juju and Lok loses his hope. Tak then start battling Pins and Needles in Dream Fortress with the taunt of Jibolba, and Pins and Needles is destroyed. Tak then battled Tlaloc for Staff of Dreams. After the battle, Tak apologized to the Dream Guardian and gave the staff back. Tak finally kills Tlaloc. Tak woke up and it was revealed the entire game was in a dream. It has been implied it will happen. Levels #Tak's Dream #Wetstone Lake #Bedlam Falls #Dream's Return #Greenheart Forest #Tower Approach #Woody Arena #Gloomleaf Swamp #Silverfin River #Pandemonium Gates #Skyrock Crater #Planetarium #The Dream Guardian #Moon Juju Interlude #Pachyderm Shrine #Pachyderm Rift #Gyre Mountain #Gyre Mountain Rift #Hotfoot Springs #Hotfoot Rift #The Wanderlands #Rift River #Dream Fortress #Tlaloc's Sanctuary Gameplay Gameplay has changed since the first game. First, the ability to Glide was added to the game. Also, the game did not have a hub, instead after you completed a level you would move right on to the next one. This would cause problems, as when you completed the game, you would start back at your last save point (the last possible one was the Dream Fortress). Things were also dropped. You could no longer pick up items and throw them. Also, riding animals did reappear. There were, however, new animals, such as the Bear, Boar, Frog, Beaver, Skunk, and Squirrel . There was also the ability to use Animal Totems. The collecting of Feathers was also dropped, instead replaced with a Mana Bar for magic. Feathers did reappear. There is also a Health Bar instead of a Health Percentage. Tak also earned his powers instead of finding them. Tak can also use Move Combinations instead of just hitting. Tak can use Juju Potions from the pause screen to unlock items. The collecting of Bugs, Crystals, and Fruits have been added. Tak can also find Recipe Cards in the game to unlock items. Lastly, Tak can use a Universal Card in the game to unlock Recipe Cards that don't appear in the world or the game itself. Cast *Jason Marsden as Tak *Patrick Warburton as Lok *John Kassir as Jibolba *Rob Paulsen as Tlaloc, Dead Juju, Mind-Reader Juju, Giant Misunderstanding *Jeff Bennett as JB, Pins, Needles, Caged Juju, Belly Juju *Jennifer Hale as Flora *Candace Bailey as Fauna *Tina Illman as Moon Juju *Lara Jill Miller as Dinky Juju Reception Trivia * This is the only game to officially have a number in the title. * This game is also considered by fans the best game in the series. Category:Games